


【光奥尔】当你的CP失明时

by elizabeth312



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth312/pseuds/elizabeth312
Summary: 一个来自同人女阴间CP大富翁的梗。好喜欢这种狗血设定。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	【光奥尔】当你的CP失明时

奥尔什方双目失明了。

在教皇厅中，神意之枪贯穿了他的身体，他生命垂危，几乎必死无疑。伊修加德的一位著名炼金师，用了古老又昂贵的禁忌配方，勉强维持住濒死之人的心跳与呼吸。

“他如果能活下来的话，一定会付出某种代价。这种炼金药或许能令人起死回生，但会对身体造成不可逆转的伤害。”炼金师曾经这样郑重叮嘱。

但生死攸关的时刻，谁也不会去想那未知的后果，所有人都希望，奥尔什方先活下来再说。

于是当昏睡已久的精灵清醒过来的时候，人们意识到，他为活下来而付出的代价，是他的眼睛。

这是光之战士返回伊修加德后，听到的第一个消息。

“为什么……都不早点告诉我。”暮晖之民艰涩地，问老伯爵埃德蒙和阿图瓦雷尔。

他紧紧地攥住沙发扶手，心很沉很沉。

奥尔什方已经苏醒了两个月，敖龙却一直对这位骑士身体情况一无所知。他是海德林选中的光之战士，所以一直在外漂泊闯荡，有责任为这个世界的和平而奔忙，始终抽不出时间回伊修加德看望他的友人。

可是在通讯贝有信号的时候，他还是和清醒后的奥尔什方通上了一次话，那个家伙的声音，虽然很小、很虚弱，但却依稀恢复了些许往日的开朗与活力。

听到久违的声音，暮晖之民狂喜得几乎要疯掉了。他想，他几乎有足够的力气，打爆十个蛮神的脑袋。

但奥尔什方丝毫不曾对他提及他失明的消息，福尔唐家也无人提及。

敖龙在十多天前，还在四国联军对抗加雷马帝国的前线，见过阿图瓦雷尔一次。那时，这位年轻的现任伯爵只是告诉他，奥尔什方的身体，最近好了很多。

“让你徒然担心，又有什么用呢？奥尔什方说了，你有许多重要的事要去做。他不希望让你分心。”阿图瓦雷尔平静地回答。

敖龙紧紧地按住前额，摇了摇头。

不是这样的。奥尔什方不明白，福尔唐家的人们也不明白，在他心里，什么都不如奥尔什方重要。

“请让我去看他。”他说。

阿图瓦雷尔陪着暮晖之民上了楼。

“奥尔什方少爷还在睡着。”走廊里，负责照料奥尔什方的侍从说。

“没关系。请进去吧。”阿图瓦雷尔点头，微笑着做了个请的手势。他知道，这两位需要单独相处，于是借口要处理公务，道了声失陪就离开了。

于是敖龙悄悄推开卧室的房门，尽量放轻脚步走进去。幸好，他来之前，卸去了自己那身沉重的龙骑士的漆黑铠甲，这样就不会弄出太大声响。

奥尔什方平躺在宽大的床上，安稳地沉睡着。

卧室的炉火，烧得过于暖了。星三月的时节，从南方来的暖风，也会拂过这个寒冷的北国皇都，大多数伊修加德人，已经熄灭了他们的壁炉。现在，卧室内的温度，热到让敖龙觉得额头微微冒汗，他自然而然地解开了衣领。精灵身上的厚被子，却依然严严实实地盖到肩膀。

皇都今天天气很好，天空湛蓝得像是被水洗过，淡金色的阳光，温柔地落在沉睡的人的脸上。听觉敏锐的暮晖之民，可以听见精灵轻浅细密的呼吸声。

敖龙无声地叹了一口气，在奥尔什方的床边坐下来，眼睛一眨不眨，观察着这只沉睡的精灵。

他已经一年多没见到奥尔什方了。

敖龙的鼻子发酸。

这家伙，比他临走的时候，到底好多了，那时奥尔什方的伤情，甚至不允许他仰卧。

可是奥尔什方的脸颊，还是枯黄干瘦的，腮都深深地凹陷下去，嘴唇也没多少血色。浅蓝色的头发很干净，像是被刚刚洗过，颜色却不像以前那样明亮，一根根发丝黯淡又有气无力地贴在脸上。暮晖之民想轻轻摸一摸精灵的脸颊，却怕打扰了友人的沉眠，又缩回了手。

都是他的错。他想。

深深的自责和懊悔，又一次鞭笞着敖龙的心脏，像过去许多日子中那样。

精灵覆下来的两片浅蓝色长睫，忽然轻轻颤了颤，奥尔什方皱起了眉，含糊不清地呻吟着什么。

是做噩梦了吗？是伤口在疼吗？光之战士犹豫着，不知道该不该叫醒他，他把手伸进被子，轻轻握住奥尔什方的手掌。这么暖的屋子和被子，奥尔什方的手却仍是有点凉。

奥尔什方突然睁开了眼睛，他醒了。

“是谁？”两秒后，他突然问。警惕、又困惑茫然。

敖龙张了张嘴，盯着奥尔什方空洞无神的眼睛，嗓子堵着，发不出声音，心脏渐渐地往深渊中沉下去。

奥尔什方的眼睛很好看，是明净纯粹的蓝色。光之战士曾经直白地对友人说，他的眼睛，让他想到拉诺西亚大海的深处。那时候奥尔什方笑得弯了腰，连连摇手，说想不到沉默寡言的挚友，也会说这样撩人的话。那次，奥尔什方还有害羞了，因为敖龙罕见地看到奥尔什方白皙的面颊，泛起了几乎没人察觉的浅红。

只是现在，精灵的视线，并没有在“看”他。

他看不到他。

深蓝的瞳孔，茫然失焦，无法对上敖龙的视线。

“是你吗？我的挚友？”奥尔什方小声问。

他摸着轻握住自己手掌的那只的手。是的，当然是他。那么宽阔坚实的手掌，坚硬的骨节，那些掌心和指腹的硬茧，以及手背上的硬鳞。

奥尔什方露出笃定的笑容：“你回来了！我就猜到，你这几天就该回来了。”

“是我，我回来了。”敖龙吸了吸鼻子，答道。

奥尔什方高兴极了。他挣扎着坐起来，在黑暗中，摸索着伸出手。虽然看不见他，他总可以摸一摸他。于是，他的手碰到了一只坚硬的角，这位暮晖之民，有很漂亮威武的黑角。他再向前探了探，摸到了友人那被鳞片覆盖了半边的脸颊，奥尔什方记得友人那充满魅力的古铜色肌肤，那是东方草原上的明晃晃的烈日晒出来的。他轻轻移动着手掌，抚摸着，指尖却碰到了一些湿润的液体。

精灵心中一颤。

他的朋友，明明是那么坚毅刚强的人，是什么困难都打不倒的人，此时却那么伤心。

这是奥尔什方第二次知道暮晖之民在流泪。温热的水滴，一滴滴轻轻砸进他的心里。

“我亲爱的挚友，你是太想我了，才喜极而泣吗？说真的，我也想你想得要命！我简直迫不及待，想要拥抱你销魂的肉体！”奥尔什方挑着眉毛，语调轻松。

然而有更多的液体流下来，弄湿了他的掌心。

糟糕，这个玩笑太拙劣生硬了，精灵想。

“不必为我难过。毕竟我还活着，这已经是极其幸运了，只付出眼睛的代价，根本不算什么。你也为我高兴，好吗？”奥尔什方认真地说。

暮晖之民垂头，用袖子用力擦了擦脸，“我想抱你。”他藏好声音中的哽咽，答非所问地回应道。

再三确认，他不会弄痛奥尔什方的伤，光之战士才小心地让精灵靠在自己怀中，环住了他的肩膀。奥尔什方不以为意地笑，说他又不是冰做的，才没那么脆，何况伤口早已经愈合了，挚友再这样小心，反而让他无所适从了。

就这样就很好，敖龙默默搂着怀中的精灵，搂着这具因为病痛折磨变得干瘦硌人的躯体。现在，他不想思考太多。有什么温暖的东西，在心底一点点滋长出来，低落和苦涩慢慢淡去。

奥尔什方说得对，至少他还活着。他们之间，还有很多可能。

他还有一辈子的时间，去回报奥尔什方舍命保护他的情义。

====  
未完，TBC


End file.
